


Mrs. Hermione Weasley

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's going to bloody well make sure that Ron makes that witch his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Hermione Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> For [tqpannie](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/) who probably never thought I'd write Het again. A friendship piece for one of my best friends.  
> 
> 
> [ ](http://thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=6425)

"How is he?" she asked, whispering in the corridor.

"He's..." he stammered, "well... he's... look," he said taking her left hand and smiling at the ring on her finger.

When they enter the Groom's Hall, they find Ron sitting in front of the large mirror smiling like a loon with his tie undone, his trousers unzipped &amp; his shoes untied.

"Harry, you couldn't finish dressing him?" Ginny exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

"Hey, I got him that far," Harry said waving at the half-dressed redhead. "You have no idea how difficult it was to get him into the right pair of pants!"

"You didn't!" Ginny gasped, hiding the grin reflected in her eyes behind her cupped hands.

"I had to! 'Mione insisted that he wear the ones she bought him two weeks ago," Harry replied, walking over to his best mate and kneeling to tie his shoes.

"And how do you know which those were?" Ginny asked, hands on her hips, stifling a giggle.

"They were the only ones in the Hermione drawer."

"He has a... never mind!" she said whirling around to leave. At the door she turned and smiled at her fiancé. "Just finish up and shove him down the aisle if you have to. We're late and Hermione's about to have kittens now that her timetable's completely fucked up!"

"Such language!" Harry grinned proudly. "Keep it up and the bride and groom will be short one best man and maid of honor," he growled with a wink.

Returning his wink, Ginny slipped out of the room and Harry chuckled as he turned his attention to his best mate who had spent the better part of the afternoon staring stupidly into the mirror with that ridiculous smile on his face.

"You know," he said kneeling between Ron's legs to fix his tie, "I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind a threesome."

"Wha-What?" Ron said, finally snapping out of his reverie and glaring at Harry's smiling face. "Don't make have to kill you on the night of my wedding, Harry!" Ron growled, lifting Harry by the lapels of his dress robes so that they were eye to eye, Harry's feet dangling at Ron's knees.

"Made you look," Harry replied cheekily then straightened his robes as he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. "Oi, I spent a hefty galleon... or twenty... on these for your..."

He stopped talking the moment he looked at Ron's stricken look. "What's... um... I'm alright. I was just tearing the..."

"What is she doing, Harry?" Ron moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"She's... probably... pacing... right now," Harry replied carefully.

"I mean, what is she doing marrying me!" Ron practically shouted, kicking the chair back and staring into the mirror. "I'm not that guy!"

Harry walked carefully toward his best mate. "You're just having pre-wedding jitters, mate. Happens to everyone," he said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I'm just a joke shop manager mate. What kind of future..."

"Don't start with this shit again," Harry said shoving Ron away from the mirror. "You're not a fucking coward and you're not about to start now!"

"What the..."

"Do you have any idea how many years I've had to watch the two of you dance around the giant hippogriff in the room?"

"Yes, but Harry..."

"All the agonizing years of your constant sniveling over how unreasonable she is, how unnerving she is, how this, how that!" Harry said flailing his hands above his head, following his waving hands with his eyes. "You owe me this wedding, Weasley and so help me Dumbledore, you're going to fucking walk down that aisle, repeat what the good wizard says and make that witch your wife!" His chest was heaving and he knew that his eyes were likely blazing.

"All right, all right!" Ron said walking past Harry toward the door, zipping up his trousers and fastening them as he reached the door. "You don't have to go all Boy Who Lived on me!"

"Shut up and walk down the aisle, you git," Harry said catching up to Ron. "Hang on," he said just as Ron opened the door. "What happened? You were staring into that mirror like it was Erised for an entire day! But... it's just a regular mirror."

Ron's face split into that beatific smile that always warmed Harry's heart. "I kept hearing her say, Mrs. Hermione Weasley. She was singing it this morning in the shower and..."

"I don't want to know!" Harry said clapping the tall redhead on the shoulder and led him through the door.


End file.
